1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to temperature sensing utensils for cooking food, and more particularly, to a temperature sensing utensil with a detachable head.
2. Background Art
Cooking utensils and thermometers having detachable and interchangeable heads or implements have been known in the art for several years. In particular, many of these devices include a handle and several heads and/or implements which may be interchangeably attached to and detached from the handle. These devices range in use from kitchen utensils, to utensils for infants, to thermometers. For instance, Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,708, discloses a utensil holder for infants and toddlers that this made up of a generally triangular handle and a utensil head. The handle includes a gripping area and a hollow socket which receives a selected utensil head. The utensil head, in turn, includes a tapered shank with a protuberance which fits inside the hollow socket. The hollow socket further includes a depression for receiving the protuberance on the tapered shank. The utensil head, and more particularly, the tapered shank, may be forced into the hollow socket of the handle such that the protuberance fits into the depression in the socket, thus locking the utensil head into place. The utensil head may be forcibly removed from the handle for interchangeability purposes.
While Thomas discloses a handle with a separate detachable utensil head, there is no electrical connection between the detachable utensil head and the handle. Moreover, while the protuberance on the shank of the head and the depression in the hollow socket of the handle facilitates locking of the utensil head to the handle, such an engagement may be disrupted by simply pulling the handle away from the detachable head. A secure lock is not achieved.
Another example, Chiu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,563, discloses a thermometer having a main body portion capable of accepting a number of different temperature sensing end portions. The main body portion has a receiving region including two female electrical connection sockets, while the sensing end portion has an engaging member including a small detent and two male electrical prongs. The engaging region on the sensing end fits into the receiving region of the main body, and is held in place by the electrical connection between the male prongs and the female receiving sockets, as well as by the mating engagement of the small detent with a depression inside of the handle.
However, to secure the connection between the main body and the sensing end, Chiu et al. relies primarily on the connection of the electrical prongs with the electrical connection ports. While a detent is also disposed on the sensing portion, that detent appears to provide very little locking support, thus allowing inadvertent release of the temperature sensing portion from the main body during use. This fit is especially troublesome in the context of cooking food, wherein the temperature sensing head is ruggedly inserted into and pulled out of various food items. Detachment of the sensing portion or head from the handle can be detrimental in cooking food as detachment of the head from the handle eliminates the electrical connection, and prevents a user from obtaining a proper read-out of food donenessxe2x80x94an undesirable result in cooking meats or other food items which may contain harmful bacteria.
In yet another example, Wallays, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,918, discloses a kitchen utensil comprising a handle and a series of detachable implements. The handle comprises an inner chamber with a pair a concave seats or recesses, and an inner recessed portion. Each concave seat includes an aperture. The detachable implements each include a mounting portion which comprises a shoulder, a central stem, a head and locking legs. The locking legs further include a protuberance on their respective ends for operable engagement with the apertures in the handle recesses. Further, the locking legs are flexible and may be depressed inwardly to engage and secure the detachable implement into the handle.
Although Wallays discloses a handle with a receiving region which includes apertures to accept specific detents or protuberances on the engaging region of a detachable implement, Wallays does not contemplate an electrical connection. Thus, the engaging and receiving regions of Wallays were not designed to accommodate a secure, tight electrical connection in a cooking utensil with a detachable head which is dishwasher safe. This is particularly evident as the engaging region and depressible detents are positioned on the detachable implement portion. Inasmuch as the depressible detents rely on the resiliency for securing and detaching the detachable implement relative to the handle, repeated hot and cold washing cycles in the dishwasher can render the hard plastic material brittle.
Thus, while these and other prior art devices have presumably worked suitably for their specific applications, none are suited for the present contemplated application. Accordingly, there remains a need for a temperature sensing utensil having a detachable head which is dishwasher safe for removal of potentially harmful bacteria found in meats and other items to be cooked. There remains a further need for temperature sensing utensil with a detachable head which is adapted for use in temperature sensing cooking applications, and wherein the temperature sensing head may be locked to and detached from the temperature indicating handle portion to create an electrical connection.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification (including claims) and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a temperature sensing utensil including a handle and a detachable head.
The handle preferably includes an engagement region, having an engagement member moveable between locking and release orientations, and a temperature indicating display assembly. In a preferred embodiment, the engagement member comprises a pair of detents operably retained in the engagement region. The detents preferably include a base portion and a contact portion, and are preferably positionable in apertures in the walls of the engagement region.
In one embodiment, the base and contact portions of the detents are separated by a gap, thus allowing movement of the contact portion relative to the base. The gap lends resiliency to the detents such that the contact portion returns to its initial, outward locking orientation when pushed forward relative to the base.
In another embodiment, a spring is positioned between the detents in the engagement region. The spring biases the detents to an outward locking orienation.
Preferably, the contact portion of the detents is ramp shaped to facilitate attachment and locking of the detachable head onto the handle.
The temperature indicating display assembly preferably includes a display, a display circuit, electrical conduits, a power source and female electrical connection ports. In one embodiment, the display comprises a series of windows which cover LED displays corresponding to various temperature settings or doneness levels. In another embodiment, the display comprises a digital temperature readout. In yet another embodiment, the display may comprise an audible output, in the form of voice generation or an alarm.
The detachable head includes a receiving region having a receiving member and temperature sensing circuitry. In one embodiment, the receiving member comprises windows positioned in opposing walls of the receiving region. The windows are preferably of a size and shape to accept the engagement member, for instance the detents.
The temperature sensing circuitry preferably comprises a temperature sensing member, such as a thermocouple, positioned in one of the fork tines. The temperature sensing member is preferably connected to male connecting prongs by an electrical conduit. Insertion of the male connecting prongs into the female ports creates an electrical connection between the temperature sensing assembly and the temperature indicating display assembly.
In a preferred embodiment, the engagement region further includes engagement keys, while the receiving region includes engagement slots. The engagement keys and slots ensure that the detachable head is placed onto the handle in a proper mechanical and electrical orientation. In particular, the engagement keys and slots control proper orientation of the receiving region relative to the engagement region, which, in turn, ensures maintenance of the electrical circuit between the temperature sensing assembly and the temperature indicating display assembly, thus preserving uniform polarity.
The receiving region preferably releasably receives the engagement region such that positioning of the engagement member in a locking orientation relative to the receiving member locks the detachable head onto the handle, and thus initiating an electrical connection between the temperature sensing circuitry and the temperature indicating display circuitry. However, positioning of the engagement member in a release orientation permits detachment of the head from the handle, and disconnection of the electrical circuit.
The temperature sensing utensil may take the form of a fork, spoon, probe or other utensil. Further, the detachable head may include any number of tines, or no tines at all.